


Breakup

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Oliver have to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

Percy sat in the high-backed restaurant chair and stared at Oliver for a full minute before replying. “No.”

Taken aback, Oliver blinked and tried to collect himself in less time than it had taken Percy. “No?”

“No,” Percy stated, firmly this time. “No good has ever come from the phrase ‘we need to talk.’ So we’re not going to talk. We’re just going to have a nice dinner and go home and act as if you never said those words.”

Oliver put down his fork. “Percy…”

Percy shook his head. “No.”

“We need—“

“No!”

“To talk.”

A pregnant pause. Percy looked down at his meal, not meeting Oliver’s gaze but not eating either. Very quietly, he said, “no.”

 

*

 

Percy sat in the armchair in the living room, watching silently as Oliver levitated belongings out of the flat. There were items they’d purchased together that Percy would have liked to have held onto, but they had fought so much already. He really didn’t have the energy for any more.

After a while, Oliver stopped in front of him and looked down at him. “I think that’s everything.”

“Not quite,” replied Percy. “You’ve forgotten something.”

“What’s that?”

“My heart.” 

*

 

Percy sat perched on a barstool. It was a bit cliché, sure, but somehow sitting in a smoky bar and drinking really did make him feel better.

The way he saw it, he was well rid of Oliver Wood. Oliver was always messing up the little things and causing fights. Or picking at Percy for the wrong things and causing fights. He actually had the audacity to say that he couldn’t be with someone who supported the Ministry of Magic over his own family? Didn’t Oliver know there was absolutely no way that You-Know-Who was back? The Ministry was in a much better position to know anything and everything about You-Know-Who and if they said there was no cause for alarm, then Percy couldn’t see what his family and friends were getting so worked up about.

He was better off without the lot of them. He’d find another boyfriend—someone with more sense. Someone who didn’t leave his dirty Quidditch gear lying about the flat. Someone who respected him and his job. Someone who wasn’t so gullible.

“Hey there. Can I buy you a drink?”

Percy lifted his head and saw a rather dashing man leaning against the bar, a sly smile on his face.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Percy replied, “I’ve already got one, if you hadn’t noticed. But I could use some company. You up for some conversation and then a good fuck?”

The man nodded. “Wow, you get right to the point, don’t you?”

Percy shook his head. “No. Getting right to the point would mean skipping conversation entirely and just taking you back to mine.”


End file.
